Fate
by Blaze
Summary: AU: Human Angel and Slayer Buffy meet and fall in love. Willow is kinda villainised in this fic so if your a willow fan you might not want to read it.


Title: Fate  
  
Author: Blaze  
  
E-mail: [Cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character except Andrew, the story is mine through.  
  
Authors note: I got the idea for this from watching coronation street [the sarah-louise on the Internet thing.] and after finding a Willow Angel site. This was supposed to be something completely different but as I was writing it I changed my mind. Something weird keeps happening, I can't count the times I've written Angle and yet for some reason recently I keep typing Angle instead.  
  
Date completed: 13th April 2002  
  
Summary: Buffy's depressed and meet's a friend over the Internet.  
  
Timeline: season four. Angel was never in the show and other little things are different.  
  
Spoilers: none.  
  
Dedication: To Eleni for being so great and taking not one but TWO of my challenges. Elizabeth [I expect your hyperness and nothing else okay?] and Sol, because your great. Leonie for letting me moan to her about all the site problems I had. Ryan for being a great bater reader. To Adia, to say welcome back even though she's been back a while.  
  
Distribution: if you have permission then take it if not then could you let me know where it's going.  
  
Rating PG - mention of sex.  
Fate Part One.  
  
A small blond lay on her bed curled into the foetus position, her mascara streaked down her face. A stuffed pig held snug in her arms seemingly providing comfort. The girl appeared to be asleep, but rest didn't seem to give her any peace. Her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eyelids and her body would shake every now and then.  
  
The alarm clock on the bedside table sounded in the air rousing the girl from her slumber. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around as if trying to work out where she was. Her hazel eyes reflected pain, and sorrow. She must have figured out what the sound was as her hand reached up and slammed down to the beeping object, automatically stopping the noise as the clock shattered into pieces.  
  
The girl groaned as she inspected the mess of broken plastic littering the floor near her bed. Sitting up she pushed off jumping over the pieces and landing in a clear spot. She took a dusk pan and brush out of the closet and proceeded to sweep up the mess.  
  
The door to the dorm room opened and a girl around the same height and build as the blond stepped into the room, her eyes went to the blond.  
  
"Buffy, what happened?"  
  
"I had a fight with the alarm clock," she answered dryly.  
  
"Again? That's the sixth one this month."  
  
"Willow," Buffy said in what could be called a growl. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
"What's the matter?" Willow asked concern showing in her brown eyes.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Buffy snapped.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"It's better if you talk about it, letting it bottle up inside you will only make it worse."  
  
Buffy's eyes softened as she saw her friend was only trying to help, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," she assured her. "What happened?"  
  
Buffy turned her head as if trying to think of away to avoid the subject.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Willow ordered.  
  
She marched over to her friend and pulled her over to the bed and sat her down, "tell me."  
  
Buffy stayed quiet for a while, then a tear slipped down her face.  
  
"Oh Buffy," Willow whispered.  
  
She pulled Buffy in to a hug and rocked her.  
  
"Was it something that happened yesterday after class?" Willow asked and felt a nod.  
  
Willow shut her eyes going back to the day before; she retraced the steps of what they had done. She remembered leaving class and her and Buffy splitting up. She also remembered going to Giles house and he told her Buffy had asked him to pass on a message about her going over to Andrew' dorm.  
  
"Does it have to do with Andrew?" Willow asked.  
  
Andrew is Buffy's boyfriend; they have been together for almost two years. They had met when Buffy had moved to Sunnydale then after about a year of being friends they became involved.  
  
"Yes!" Buffy answered and pulled away.  
  
"What happened?" Willow repeated her question.  
  
Buffy's eyes flashed with anger and her tears stopped, she raised her hand and with the back of it cleared away her tears.  
  
"I went to his dorm yesterday, I'd left some books there after we were studying the other day. I didn't think he would be home as he said he was working. So I just went in." Buffy paused as if remembering a painful memory. "It was dark and I could hear moaning, I switched on the light and there was Andrew in bed with another Woman. They.they stopped and he looked at me.  
  
He looked so surprised and jumped off her, I ran out of the room and he called my name. I ran out of the building and stopped on the grass out front, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. He came running out not long after and came up to me spurting out apologies. All I could thing was 'why'. So I asked him."  
  
"I can't believe he would do that!"  
  
"Well he did, do you know what his excuse was?" Willow shook her head.  
  
"He needed someone because I wasn't giving him any!"  
  
"The bastard."  
  
"I know, I didn't say anything to him I just walked away."  
  
"How could he do this to you? You've been together for two years."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy I know how much you loved him."  
  
"What, no. Never like that. Yeah I loved him like I love Xander maybe a bit more but I don't know I just could never make my self fall in love with him."  
  
"What?" Willow asked. "I always thought." she trailed off.  
  
"No, I cared for him a lot but that was about it. How could you not tell?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy you sound strange. You're belittling your relationship with him."  
  
"No I'm just stating the facts, I never loved him like that."  
  
"Then why are you so upset?" Willow asked.  
  
"He betrayed me, trust is the most important thing to me. I gave him everything and he did this."  
  
Willow placed her arm around Buffy's shoulder and rubbed, "Buffy you didn't exactly tell him everything either," Willow pointed out.  
  
"That's not the same, I couldn't tell him I'm the slayer."  
  
"You told me and Xander!"  
  
"No, I didn't. You found out, that's different."  
  
"Are you going to talk to him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Buff."  
  
"I said no," Buffy asserted and stood up looking at the redhead.  
  
"You should hear what he has to say," Willow said.  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed, "I heard what he had to say, and I don't care what else there is. He cheated on me. I'm no Oz I don't take cheating scum back."  
  
Willow gasped and her eyes watered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy apologised. "I didn't mean to lash out on you. I was just angry and you seemed to be taking his side."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Am I forgiven?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was only trying to say that maybe there was a reason. Like with Xander and me. I'd loved him for so long and suddenly he felt the same way it was to much to resist."  
  
"I know Willow but I don't care what the reason is, I can't forgive him. And remember what happened with you and Oz? You and I both know the wolf thing wasn't the only reason he left."  
  
"I know, but I can pretend."  
  
"Friends?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Willow stood up and they hugged.  
  
They pulled apart and Willow took a step away, "I think you should get ready for class."  
  
"I totally forgot," Buffy said panicked.  
  
Buffy rushed around the room pulling out clothes and toiletries, she dashed out of the room to get washed but was halted by Willow's call.  
  
"You coming to the Bronze tonight?"  
  
"No," she called and carried on out of the door.  
  
- - - -  
  
Part Two  
  
Willow watched as Buffy proceeded to flip from channel to channel not staying on one for more than a second long. She looked at her usually image sensitive friend who was dressed in her bed cloths and no make up with messy hair.  
  
"Are you coming out tonight?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy clicked the stand by button on the remote and placed in to the bed, "Nah."  
  
"But you've not been out in two weeks and I want you to meat Liam."  
  
"I don't feel up to it Will."  
  
"Buffy come on, you used to love coming to the Bronze."  
  
"I don't want to, I can't face people yet."  
  
"You've only spoken to me, Giles and Xander in the past two weeks it can't be good for you."  
  
"It's enough going to class and having everyone looking at me, knowing how stupid I was with out purposely putting my self though it.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No."  
  
Willow realised that was the end of that by Buffy's tone and changed the subject.  
  
"Okay, but at least get some interaction with someone. Go in a chat room. No one knows who you are or what happened."  
  
"Okay, what do I do?"  
  
Willow went about the task of explaining how to use the Internet to Buffy, and then left to join the others at the Bronze.  
  
Buffy typed in the screen name she wanted which happened to be 'NightGirl' which was true considering that was where she practically lived. AOL accepted the name and she went about finding a chat room. She came across one called 'General chat' and thought she may as well go in.  
  
She watched as the conversation changed form one point to the other quickly before her eyes. She tried to answer people but couldn't as by the time she could type a reply the subject was different.  
  
Buffy decided she wasn't cut out for the chat room but sent out one thing before she gave up.  
  
Night Girl: Any one else feel like they don't exist?  
  
She heard a noise and a window appeared on the screen saying  
  
Night Guy: I feel that way!  
  
Buffy clicked on the reply icon and the Instant message box got bigger. She clicked in the empty box and typed.  
  
Night Girl: We have two things in common then.  
  
Night Guy: I guess, nice name by the way.  
  
Night Girl: You too. Why'd you choose it?  
  
Night Guy: I guess I like the night better than the day. It's easier to hide from things. What about you?  
  
Night girl: same reason.  
  
Night Guy: so why do you feel like you don't exist?  
  
Night Girl: I've just had a bit of a hard time lately and people don't seem to understand that I want to be left alone. My roommate keeps trying to get me out of the house but I like it here, with no one to bother me. What about you?  
  
Night Guy: I feel like no one knows the real me, I have a secret but I feel if I share it with people either they won't understand or they'll get hurt by it.  
  
Night Girl: secrets, sometimes it's the only way to stay safe.  
  
Night Guy: I know what you mean but it can be frustrating.  
  
Night Girl: yeah.  
  
Night guy: So enough with the depressing conversation! If we're both stuck at home on a Friday night and in the same boat with life why not try and get each other's minds off it?  
  
Night Girl: Okay, you're on. So what's you name?  
  
Night Guy: Angelus, what's yours?  
  
Buffy though about that, she didn't want to give her real name in the chance he knew her, so she decided to call herself Beth. People always though Buffy was short for Elizabeth and Beth was a nice name.  
  
Night Girl: Beth.  
  
Buffy stayed on line chatting to Angelus until Willow made her way though the door.  
  
"Hi Will," Buffy said from her place in front of the screen.  
  
"Haven't you moved since I went out?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, I got talking to this guy called Angelus. And I haven't thought of the Andrew situation since we started talking.  
  
Willow smiled at the happy look on Buffy's face, "I knew you'd enjoy the Internet."  
  
Buffy looked back to the screen.  
  
Night Girl: I'm sorry but I got to go, speak to you again?  
  
Buffy waited for a reply hoping he'd want to.  
  
Night Guy: I'd love too.  
  
Night girl: bye.  
  
Buffy closed down AOL and shut down the computer, she climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
- - - -  
  
Part Three  
  
Buffy had been conversing with Angelus or Angel as she had started to call him for two weeks. The time of day and conversation differed from five minutes to four hours and from weather to love life strife.  
  
His encouragement had given her the confidence to venture out side her room to socialise. So there she was primping herself for a night out at the bronze, she was dreading what people would say.  
  
She knew that he was sort of seeing someone but she couldn't help feeling a connection with him. The relationship between him and the other girl didn't seem serious, but she didn't want to be responsible for their break up. Angel had not shown any interest in her; all he had given is friendship. But all she could think was 'that's all I've done'. If he had done anything though she would probably run a mile as her relationship with Andrew had come to an end due to him being unfaithful. The thought that her feelings were just because she was on the rebound had circled her mind once or twice.  
  
Buffy hadn't spoken to Andrew in all the time and was hoping against hope he wouldn't be at the bronze.  
  
Willow asked if she was ready and she was so they made their way out of the building and climbed into the back of Xander's car. Anya sat in the front complaining about not being able to be alone with Xander.  
  
Buffy was ready to jump out of the car after five minutes but Willow took her hand and she smiled. Xander turned on the radio, which seemed to keep Buffy occupied, as she didn't seem to notice that they had arrived.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and stepped over the thresh hold into the club. They took their normal table and Xander went for drinks.  
  
Buffy danced, talked and generally had a good time. No one said anything or looked at her weird. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
They left around eleven and Buffy switched on the computer immediately, she started up AOL and logged on. She waited for the 'welcome to AOL' message and checked her buddy list. Angel was on so she sent him and IM, but he got their first.  
  
Night Guy: Did you have a good time?  
  
Night Girl: yeah! Thanks for convincing me to go. (  
  
Night Guy: you can't live in fear of what people think. You're a strong person I knew you'd be fine.  
  
Night Girl: I was scared of nothing no one said anything about it.  
  
Night Guy: I told you!  
  
Night Girl: Well I got to go early classes tomorrow. I just wanted to say thank you.  
  
Night Guy: it was nothing. Sleep tight!  
  
Night Girl: you too. Bye.  
  
Night Guy: Bye.  
  
Buffy signed off and went about her nightly routine of cleaning her make up of, exercises-a few round house kicks hear and there. Then she snuggled into bed.  
  
Part Four  
  
Buffy walked out of class feeling tired, she had just had a lecture on the heart in her biology class. She had words like 'systole', 'atrio- ventricular node', and 'apex' swimming around her head.  
  
She was so busy concentrating on her last class and working out how to remember how the heart contracts when she bumped into the some one. Her books went flying across the floor and the other person could possibly have concussion after the impact.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she apologised and bent down to pick up her books.  
  
"That's okay Buffy," the guy apologised.  
  
Buffy froze and turned her head to look at him, Andrew.  
  
"Andrew," Buffy said her voice cold.  
  
"Buffy, I've been trying to track you down, we really need to talk!"  
  
"What's there to talk about? You cheated on me! I don't want any thing to do with you," she said in stiff tone.  
  
"Please, I love you! It was just a mistake. I promise it will never happen again."  
  
"I don't care what you promise, it's worth nothing to me. Now stop calling me, stop talking to my friends, and stop following me," Buffy demanded then turned to leave.  
  
"You can't just throw two year's of us away like that," he shouted after her.  
  
Buffy stopped and slowly turned and looked at him, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You threw it away the minute you slept with another woman. Now if you know what's good for you, you will never purposely cross my path again!" Buffy's voice was low and she spoke slowly.  
  
Andrew didn't answer he was truly frightened by her, he'd never felt that way before. Sure once or twice he's seen her like that but never toward him. He stayed where he was and watched after her.  
  
Willow had witnessed the whole event and knew Buffy meant business when she spoke like that. But Willow believed Buffy was in denial about her feelings toward Andrew. Willow had seen them together almost every day for two years, she couldn't believe she had imagined the love between the two. She also knew what it was like to be tempted by someone else and how it's too much to deny that feeling. Andrew had made a mistake, and he truly regretted it. Like she did after her fling with Xander.  
  
She went to him and told him everything would be fine and that Buffy just needed time. Andrew nodded and left, while Willow went about setting her plan to get Buffy back with Andrew. But first she had her sixth date with Liam.  
  
Willow smiled at the thought of her boyfriendbut he seemed so distant lately. Like he had a problem with trusting people, this is the reason she didn't tell him about her track record. She liked him a lot and the more she saw him the more she like him. He was the nicest guy next to Oz she had never met.  
  
She started on her way to the coffee house smiling at the thought of her meeting with Liam.  
  
Part Five  
  
Buffy slammed the door behind her and threw her books on to the bed.  
  
"How dare he?" she shouted into the empty room.  
  
"How dare he make it my fault!" she shouted again and paced the room like a predator.  
  
"I so wish I could get him in a cemetery with some hungry vampires! Maybe Spikes free!" she mussed.  
  
Buffy regretted that she even though it, but she still couldn't resist the urge to do him physical harm.  
  
She put the computer on and went on to AOL, Angel wasn't on and she was disappointed. So she closed it down and went to the magic shop where she could take out her frustrations on an unsuspecting punching bag, or maybe Giles.  
  
So she punched and kicked and head butted, until the bag was broke and her knuckles bled. Giles gave her the worried look but she told him not to worry, all she needed was time.  
  
He nodded and she left and on the way out she spoke to Willow who seemed very happy. Xander offered her a lift and she declined.  
  
As soon as Willow was sure Buffy was gone she explained to Xander her plan on how to get Buffy and Andrew back together.  
  
"What?" Xander asked, as he wasn't sure he'd heard her right.  
  
"I want to get Buffy and Andrew back together."  
  
"Why?" he asked looking confused.  
  
"Have you seen how sad she's been since they broke up? They were good together."  
  
"No, Willow they weren't. Buffy and Andrew were never lifers. Sure they got on well and seemed in deep like but I think it's good it's over."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Willow I don't know what your game is, but this is wrong. Buffy was hurt by what he did she can't forgive him. She values trust."  
  
"Well I'll do it on my own," Willow stated then began to leave.  
  
"You do that, she'll only hate you for it, I hope you know that," Xander shouted at her retreating form.  
  
Willow ignored him and carried on thinking of a way she could do it by her self now that the person she hoped would help backed out.  
  
Part Six  
  
Buffy lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, trying to make patterns out of the shadows up there. Her mind wasn't on it though; she was looking for peaceful images but wasn't getting any. It was either a demon she'd killed or the face of a vampire. She squinted when saw a shadow that looked just like Andrew with an axe sticking out of his head. She looked closer and concentrated on it, which was why she almost jumped out of her skin when the computer announced she had company.  
  
Buffy climbed off the bed and sat in the swivel chair in front of the computer. She knew it would be Angel as he was the only buddy she currently had.  
  
Night guy: Hey, how was your day?  
  
Night Girl: terrible, I really need to talk about it. I know my friends won't understand how I feel.  
  
Night Guy: maybe I can help!  
  
"Do you want to meet?" Buffy typed but hesitated clicking send.  
  
Night guy: maybe if we meet it would be easier to talk, you know person to person.  
  
Buffy sighed; glad he was the one to ask.  
  
Night Girl: I was just about to say the same thing.  
  
Night Guy: great minds think a like. Just tell me when and where?  
  
Night Girl: is tonight too soon? I really need to get this off my chest?  
  
Night guy: tonight's fine. I don't have any plans.  
  
Night girl: thank you. How about I meet you at 8:00 in the park?  
  
Night Guy: won't you feel safer meeting in a public place?  
  
Buffy though it was really sweet of him to think of her like that.  
  
Night girl: nah, I have a gut feeling you won't do any thing to hurt me. Plus I could probably kick your arse and if we go to the bronze or anywhere like that I could end up bumping into the reason I want to talk.  
  
Night Guy: if you're sure.  
  
Night Girl: I am. See you then.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself at the thought of meeting the man who had been her lifeline for the past weeks. But then she thought of all the horror stories she'd heard about meeting people from chat rooms and them being less that what they had described.  
  
She decided to go there early and see if he was legit. If not she could just walk away or confront him about lying. Buffy didn't think she would be able to handle it if he'd lied. Why should I walk away? Even if he isn't whom he said he was still the one who got her through the hard time?  
  
Buffy looked at the clock and saw it was six thirty and had promised to eat with her mom.  
  
She took a stake from a draw and placed it into the waistband of her pants and put her jacket on so people down the street wouldn't see it. After putting holy water into her pocket she left the dorm and locked the door.  
  
At her house she ate quietly anticipating the meeting that would take place that night. Her mom asked her if anything was wrong but she assured her she was fine. Buffy dried the dishes after her mom washed them and made her excuses to leave.  
  
Part Seven  
  
Buffy had climbed up the tree facing the merry go round and kept a constant watch for any passers by. She'd got there at seven thirty and it was now 8:00 there had been two people I the half an hour.  
  
But not one person in the last ten minutes She checked her watch again and it was five past eight, she huffed thinking Angel wasn't going to show. Just as she was about to make her way down the tree a man dressed all in black walked into the park and sat on the merry go round. Buffy looked at him and knew it to be Angel; he carried a book like he said he would. Not to mention the all black look he had going on, he'd told her it was because then he didn't have to worry about matching and with black you could blend into the shadows.  
  
She jumped down off the tree then went to the merry go round.  
  
"Angel?" she asked just to make sure.  
  
"Beth?" he asked back.  
  
Buffy nodded, she still couldn't believe she hadn't told him her real name but she swore to her self she would by the end of the night.  
  
Angel motioned with his arm for her to sit on the merry go round, which she did and he followed.  
  
"So?" he asked after they had sat in silence.  
  
"So," she repeated.  
  
"You had a problem," he prompted.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't want to come straight out and moan to you. But if you insist!" she smiled.  
  
"I was dating this guy called Andrew for two years, and the other week I found him in bed with another girl. I asked him why and he said it was because I wouldn't sleep with him. So any way I was getting over it talking to you helped me a lot, but today I bumped into him and somehow he's making it all my fault."  
  
"No matter what he say's to you he's in the wrong. He should have understood you weren't ready and waited not gone elsewhere."  
  
Buffy smiled at him, "Your sweet, you know just what to say."  
  
He smiled back at her; "It's just my opinion."  
  
"Well it's a good one. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Speaking of girls how's it going with your almost girlfriend?"  
  
"Okay I guess."  
  
"I guess? That doesn't sound very good."  
  
"Well we get on well and she's really nice but I just don't get the feeling it's going anywhere. And when we kiss there's no feeling."  
  
"Then you should tell her, there's no point staying in a relationship your not happy in."  
  
"I know, I met her today and I was going to tell her but she started telling me how much she liked me and how well she thought things were going I didn't have the heart to tell her."  
  
"Leaving it longer will make things worse."  
  
"I know, I'm going to tell her the next time I see her."  
  
Buffy gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"So, there's something I need to tell you," Buffy said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My names not really Beth, it's Buffy I just didn't want to run the risk of you knowing the rumours about me."  
  
"Is that all? From the look on your face I thought it was going to be something really bad. And if I'm going to be honest my name isn't what I said either, my mum used to call me Angelus when I was younger. And." Angel stopped what he was saying when he saw how Buffy had stopped listening. "Buffy?" he asked and caught her attention.  
  
Buffy had zoned out after she started to get that feeling she got when vampires were near.  
  
"Oh sorry I.I err.need a wee, I'll be back in a sec," before he could answer she was up and away.  
  
Buffy went to the place the vampires were and caught them dragging a girl around eighteen into the park; she was still alive as far as Buffy could tell.  
  
"I hope you're happy!" Buffy shouted to them. "I've probably just made a very potential good friend think I'm weird."  
  
One of the vampires let go of the girl and walked toward her with his demon visage showing, he looked like a high school football player who had been caught in a car crash. The other two, one girl and another boy stayed with the girl thinking the football player could handle the other girl.  
  
The football player lunged at her but Buffy side stepped him and he almost fell. She punched him in the face when he'd turned back around and then jumped and kicked him in the head forcing him backward. In his shock she took the opportunity to stake him.  
  
Buffy looked at the other two who'd witnessed him being staked, the two vampires looked at each other then simultaneously let the girl fall to the ground and ran off.  
  
Buffy went to the girl and knelt beside her, she was conscious but crying and frozen in shock.  
  
"It's okay, they're gone," Buffy whispered.  
  
The girl moved her eyes to the side to look at Buffy and she seemed to relax when she saw Buffy's normal face.  
  
"Don't worry, they were just gang members on PCP playing a trick on you. I scared them away your safe now."  
  
The girl lunged at Buffy and hugged her, "Thank you." She whispered into Buffy's ear.  
  
"No problem, now run home and be more careful out this time of night."  
  
The girl nodded and ran fast away from the park.  
  
Part eight  
  
Angel sat on the merry go round wondering what was up with Beth or Buffy as she had said her real name was.  
  
He hoped she was okay the night wasn't the safest place for her to be alone.  
  
He was ready to go after her when two people came his way, one female one male. They looked pretty normal but when them came and stood right next to him changing their faces he knew they weren't.  
  
He jumped up into a fighting stance taking out his stake, he engaged them in a fight and had one staked and got the other, but as it disappeared into a cloud of dust he could see Buffy's shocked face.  
  
"Oh my god," Buffy said.  
  
"I can explain," Angel pleaded.  
  
Buffy ran at him and jumped over his head did a twist in mid air and landed with her stake in the vampires chest who had been sneaking up on him.  
  
"No need," Buffy told him while twirling her stake.  
  
"This is not what I expected our meeting to be like!" Angel said.  
  
"Me either, so how do you know about them?" Buff asked.  
  
A very pained expression crossed his face and Buffy almost felt physical pain for causing it to be there.  
  
"I'm sorry, you don't need to answer that," she told him.  
  
"No it's okay, it's just hard."  
  
"You can tell me if you want," Buffy told him gently.  
  
Angel sat back on the merry go round and took a deep breath.  
  
"When I was ten me, my mother, father and little sister lived in LA. We were the average family living our lives when one night a guy knocks on the door late at night when we're all in bed. My father got up to answer it and I listened on the landing. The guy said he'd broken down and asked if he could use our phone. My mother went down to see what was going on and the guy changed right in front of them after they invited him in," Angel stopped as the memory became so intense, he could see the vampire tearing into this mothers throat.  
  
"You don't have to tell me."  
  
"It's okay. Th vampire killed my parents and I was terrified. I walked quietly into my sister's room and for some reason I knew it was a vampire and could smell blood. I don't know why nor how I knew I just did I guess it could be from watching horror movies. So I got my sister and hid her in this cubbie hole in her wardrobe, I sprayed lots of perfume around her room then got in the hole with her closing the doors behind me. I told her to be quiet and she was. We ended up staying there all night and until the next day when my uncle came around. He found us and told me how brave I was, I didn't feel brave I felt like it was my fault. So I started reading up on vampires, I trained so I could fight them. I killed my first one when I was fifteen, it almost got me so I trained harder and since I was seventeen I've been out every night hunting them."  
  
"Oh Angel," Buffy whispered with tears running down her face she leaned over the bar separating them and hugged him.  
  
He seemed to be able to keep him emotions amazingly in check, if it had have been her telling such a sad story there would be a puddle of tears around her. She admired him for his inner strength but also pitied him, having to keep all that inside must cause him so much pain.  
  
After a few minutes they pulled back, "So what's your excuse?"  
  
She knew he was changing the subject, showing he didn't want to talk about it any longer and let him.  
  
"You said you read up on vampires. Did your read about the slayer?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well that's me."  
  
"Really? I always thought it was a myth."  
  
"Nope, I'm real."  
  
"So you have super natural strength?" Angel asked curious.  
  
"Yep, see what I meant about being able to kick your arse if you were some weirdo?" Buffy asked smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, so I thought slayers weren't aloud friends."  
  
"They aren't usually but I'm different. I was only found when I was first called so I've not lived as a slayer; I have a mother and a father. I have friends who help me slay. Kendra was like that, all professional."  
  
"Kendra?"  
  
"Another slayer after me."  
  
"But I thought there was only one?" Angel asked confusion carved into his handsome face.  
  
"Well that's the plan, but I died so another was called then when Kendra died Faith was called," Buffy said, she looked so sad at the mention of Kendra.  
  
"Oh," Angel said not quiet understanding.  
  
"Don't worry It took me a while to grasp it all as well."  
  
Buffy looked at her watch and gasped, her digital watch read 2:00.  
  
"No way! It's two am."  
  
Angel glanced at his watch and saw she was right, "Do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"I think I can handle it!"  
  
"Okay, so I'll speak to you again?" Angel asked hoping she would say yes.  
  
"I'd like that, how about you come patrolling with me tomorrow?" Buffy said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Same time Restfield."  
  
"I'll be there," Angel promised and began to walk away.  
  
He walked home and opened the door to his house, as soon as he stepped through the door he was jumped upon by his sister. Her black hair fell in his face. He lifted her up and off him.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked sounding panicked.  
  
"Calm down Cordy, you know where I went."  
  
"I know but when you didn't come home I was really worried, it's 2AM."  
  
"We were talking and lost track of time," Angel told her with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"You liked her!" Cordelia stated.  
  
"What? No were just good friends."  
  
"I saw that look just then when you were thinking about her, you've never had that look for another girl. She must be special!"  
  
Cordelia smiled her brother finally seemed Happy; this was something she'd been hoping for, for a long time. Ever since their parents had been killed he'd withdrawn from the world only really concentrating on killing vampires. He'd dated some, but never seemed to be serious about them.  
  
"She is," he whispered then caught him self. "She's the slayer."  
  
"Really? I thought she was a myth."  
  
"That's what I said, but she assured me she is the slayer and if you had seen her. She jumped right over me and the skill she used to kill the vampire was amazing."  
  
"She sounds great," Cordelia said. "Are you seeing her again? In the none romantic sense of course."  
  
Angel gave her a side ways look, "Of course. Yes actually I am, I'm patrolling with her tomorrow."  
  
"A date, may be you should have dinner first," Cordelia teased.  
  
"It's not a date and anyway I'm with Willow."  
  
"But I can tell you like this Beth a lot more."  
  
"Buffy actually, and I do like her. Were good friends."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is," Cordelia said then before he could deny it she said 'goodnight' and headed for bed.  
  
Angel thought about what his sister said and he knew she was right, he liked Buffy a lot. When they'd been talking he'd felt connected to her and he felt like he could tell her anything. When they met he took one look at her and his blood began to race. She was very beautiful he couldn't deny that. But she only seemed interested in his friendship and even if she wasn't he wouldn't know if their relationship were because she actually liked him or because she was on the rebound.  
  
He shook his head and slowly walked up to his room, deciding not to dwell on the subject.  
  
Part Nine  
  
Angel sat nervously tapping his fingers on the table of the expresso pump. He kept looking at his watch then to the door, if it could be called a door it was more like a big hole in the wall spreading across the shop. Exchanging his tapping motion to pick up his cup only seemed to make him more nervous as the caffeine descended down his throat.  
  
A red head entered the café and Angel placed his cup down on the table and sat up from his slouched position.  
  
Willow walked to the table and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down across from him.  
  
"Hi," she greeted.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I was thinking about us, and well.I came to a decision. I don't think this is working Willow."  
  
"What? Liam how can you say that?"  
  
"I like you, I really do but not the way I should like you. Do you understand?"  
  
"But," Willow was about to protest but she was he had his mind made up. "I think you right," she lied. "Could we stay friends?"  
  
"I'd love nothing more, I'm sorry but I have to leave. I need to get back. Speak to you again?" Angel said and left the coffeehouse.  
  
Willow sat there with her eyes filling up she didn't understand what had gone wrong. From her point of view everything seemed great they got on well and she liked him a lot if she didn't know better she would have said she was falling in love with him.  
  
She didn't bother ordering anything but went back to college and had something there. Buffy asked her what was wrong but she smiled and said 'nothing, I'm fine'.  
  
Buffy didn't quit believe her but didn't push her about it. Willow would talk when she was ready. Buffy asked how everything was going with the mysterious Liam but Willow sort of winced at his name but said everything was going great and that they'd arranged a date for that night. Willow of course was lying but she didn't want Buffy to know about Liam breaking up with her.  
  
Buffy sensed something was wrong but let is slide, she left Willow to go to class, which she was running late for.  
  
Buffy slipped in and took her seat and let out a sigh of relief no one had noticed her get in late. Or so she though. At the end of class professor Walsh called her out as the others were leaving and gave her a lecture on tardiness.  
  
Buffy walked slowly to the magic shop at the end of the day and had a sparing session with Giles. Giles asked her about the night before, she was going to tell him all about Angel but closed her mouth and said nothing. She felt like she needed him to be a secret, they all knew everything about her life and this was something that was hers that nobody could touch.  
  
Giles offered to patrol with her that night but she said she was fine and could do it her self. Giles nodded and went about alphabetising his obscure book collection, Buffy couldn't quiet understand how he did it though. They were all in different languages.  
  
She nipped out of the shop and brought them all take away which, after finishing she quickly left to meet Angel.  
  
Part Ten  
  
Angel waited patiently for her to arrive; he heard footsteps and knew it to be her.  
  
"Hey," she greeted.  
  
"Hi, you look distracted."  
  
"I was just thinking about my best friend, she seemed upset before but assured me everything was okay."  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it yet," Angel suggested.  
  
"Yeah, she's got a date with her boyfriend tonight so that should cheer her up. So how's things with you?"  
  
"Okay, I broke up with my girlfriend today, she seemed okay about it. We agreed to stay friends."  
  
"Well that's good to hear. Let's do a sweep."  
  
The set off on a walk around the perimeter checking for any signs of undead life, But after an hour they hadn't found anything so Buffy suggested they spar, so she could see what he had.  
  
Angel agreed and they began circling each other, Buffy made the first move by letting out a punch not her full strength though. He ducked and came back up with a punch of his own, which she blocked. She went low and swiped his legs from under him. Buffy smirked at him on the floor letting down her guard, which he took advantage of and twisted his legs around her pulling her down next to him.  
  
"Draw?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Buffy said and flipped her self up.  
  
They went on like that for an hour at the least. Buffy won of course. But she was surprised he didn't seem like his pride was damaged. He seemed okay with loosing to a girl. Andrew was never like that whenever they played anything physical he would get upset if she won.  
  
They agreed to go home, as there was no action so Buffy called Giles told him later that night and Angel went home.  
  
Part Eleven  
  
Willow knocked hesitantly on the door of her best friends ex. He answered it and seemed surprised to see her. He let Willow in and she sat down on his roommate's bed.  
  
"So Willow, what's the what?"  
  
"I came over to tell you how I think you can get Buffy back."  
  
"Okay," Andrew said and sat facing her on him bed.  
  
"I thought you could turn up where she happens to be, don't speak to her yet though as you saw what she was like yesterday. I'll tell you where she's going to be and you just show up make sure she sees you."  
  
"What will that do?" Andrew asked.  
  
"It will make her see how much she's missed you being around."  
  
"Oh, okay. So where will she be tomorrow?"  
  
"Well you must know her lesson plan after all this time but after I think she'll be at the magic shop."  
  
Andrew nodded and tried to think of Buffy's lessons.  
  
Willow left his room after a while of talking and went to her dorm Buffy wasn't there so she figured she was slaying.  
  
Willow climbed into bed and tried to get to sleep but all she could think of was Liam and how she could get him to change his mind. She though about playing the friend for a while and warning off any girl interest.  
  
Part Twelve  
  
Buffy was waiting for Angel to turn up so she could get on with patrolling; she needed desperately to work out her frustrations. Andrew had been everywhere she had gone. It had started to freak her out. Every lesson he was there, she went to see her mom and he walked past her on the street and he even went in the magic shop, looking for a good luck charmed or so he had said to Anya.  
  
Angel was ten minutes late by her watch and she needed to beat something up so she decided to hunt and find him a little later. She was saved from the trouble though when she heard his voice.  
  
"You've made me late," Angel stated.  
  
Buffy wondered whom he was talking to but didn't have to wonder any longer as she saw him and a girl a little taller that herself walking through the gates.  
  
"I'm sorry but I had to change I couldn't wear what I had on to come here," The girl replied.  
  
Angel saw Buffy and walked toward her, "Buffy this is Cordelia," he introduced.  
  
Cordy saw jealousy flash through the blond girl's eyes so elbowed Angel in the ribs and added," His sister."  
  
Buffy seemed to relax after hearing that which didn't go unnoticed by Cordy.  
  
"So you know about vampires as well?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's hard not to when you have him as a brother," Cordy said with a smiled.  
  
Buffy smiled back she could tell she and Angels sister would get along.  
  
"So Cordy, got any childhood stories you'd like to tell?" Buffy asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Actually." Angel cut off Cordy  
  
"Enough, Cordy say one word and I'll tell Doyle about you know what," Angel threatened.  
  
Cordelia shut her mouth then looked at Buffy; "My lips are sealed."  
  
"So what do we do?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"You haven't been patrolling before?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Once but I didn't like it," Cordy answered.  
  
"She screamed when the vampire attacked her. I don't know why she wanted to come tonight."  
  
"I thought it was time I learnt how to do this, I've hidden from it long enough," Cordelia lied she really came as she wanted to meet Buffy.  
  
"We should have a look round," Buffy said.  
  
"Brother dear why don't you go that way and we go this way so we get it done quicker," Cordy suggested.  
  
"Okay," Angel said suspicion in her eyes.  
  
Angel took off the opposite way from the girls.  
  
"Okay now he's gone I can ask you something, do you like him?"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Do you like my brother?"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"The fact that you looked so jealous when I met you just then."  
  
"I'm not jealous we're just friends."  
  
"You are both in denial," Cordelia stated.  
  
"I am not," Buffy objected but any further conversation was ended when a vampire jumped out at them.  
  
Buffy quickly killed it and Angel came running to see if every thing was okay.  
  
Cordelia kept trying to make small talk but neither Angel nor Buffy seemed interested. After an hour with no evil they decided to leave.  
  
"Bye Angel, Bye Cordelia."  
  
"Bye Buffy," they said in union.  
  
Cordelia and Angel walked in the direction of their house.  
  
"Why'd she call you Angel?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"When we were in that chat room I told her my name was Angelus like mom used to call me and she somehow shortened it to Angel. On our first meeting she told be her real name but we were interrupted so I didn't get chance to tell her my name was Liam. And now it doesn't matter it feel's. right that she calls me Angel.  
  
"Oh, okay. Does Buffy go to UC Sunnydale?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Why?"  
  
"No reason," Cordelia smiled as a plan formed in her head.  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
Willow opened the door after someone knocked on it none stop, at the door was a girl probably the same age as herself.  
  
"Hello," Willow said.  
  
"Hi," Cordelia said sweetly. "Could I speak to Buffy please?"  
  
"Sure," Willow answered and moved aside.  
  
Buffy still slept so Willow shook her awake, "Buffy wake up. There's someone here to see you."  
  
Buffy moaned 'five more minutes mom' so Willow shook her again and a sleepy eye popped open. "Willow I don't have classes this morning, let me sleep."  
  
"There's someone here to see you," Willow explained.  
  
"Oh. Who?" Buffy asked sitting up and rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Me," Cordelia said and moved her head to the side so she came in view next to Willow.  
  
"Cordelia? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked surprised.  
  
"I though we could go out, have a chat."  
  
"Okay, sure. Just let me get ready."  
  
Buffy pushed the covers off her body and got up and picked out some clothes.  
  
"I won't be a sec," Buffy told her then left the room.  
  
Willow looked at the brunette curiously, "So how do you know Buffy?"  
  
"Through a friend," Cordelia said cryptically.  
  
She didn't want to tell this girl they met through her brother in case the red head didn't know about vampires.  
  
"Oh who?"  
  
Cordelia tried to think or a cover story then remembered Buffy had lived in LA.  
  
"Well I used to live in LA, and I was friends with one of Buffy's friends there."  
  
"Oh," Cordelia sighed; she seemed to buy the story.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence until Buffy entered the room fully dressed and raring to go.  
  
Willow watched as the two girls left, then got on the phone to Andrew telling him Buffy would be at the mall.  
  
Cordelia talked all the way to the mall, she was like no one Buffy had every met. She was shallow but it didn't seem like it was real, more like a show she put on for people. Compared to Cordelia she didn't seem half as shopping crazy as she thought she was. At lunchtime they stopped at a café near the left side entrance. It was small but elegant. Cordelia paid for the meal, Buffy protested but Cordelia would have none of it. 'You must have money to burn' Buffy commented.  
  
"I do, me and L.Angel are pretty well off. Our parents left us money and since we became of age we inherited more. Angel invested; he's got a good head on his shoulders. If it had been left to me I would have spent it all by now."  
  
Buffy smiled at that, she believed it. From what she had seen that day Cordelia was a shopping machine.  
  
The waiter approached their table and they ordered their meal, which arrived surprisingly fast.  
  
"So Angel tells me you split from a two year relationship," Cordelia said in her tactless way.  
  
"Yeah, it was time. Not to mention he cheated on me."  
  
"Did you kick his arse?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No, he's not worth the effort. I'm actually glad it happened. When I saw them it made me realise that it wasn't what I wanted."  
  
"What do you want?" Cordelia enquired.  
  
"A guy who's honest, caring, someone who I could talk to, someone who would understand about my slaying."  
  
"So basically Angel," Cordelia said as if stating a fact.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy answered then realised what she'd said. "No, we're just friends."  
  
"That my dear was what is known as a Freudian slip. You like him why deny it?"  
  
Buffy was about to make up and excuse but knew Cordy wouldn't buy it.  
  
"He'd think I was just using him, you know rebound guy."  
  
"He wouldn't! Any idiot can see your already head over heals for him."  
  
"He doesn't feel the same way," Buffy said.  
  
"He does," Cordelia stated. "When he talks about you his eyes light up, he has this slight bounce in his step when he has just seen you. After talking to you on the net he seemed so much happier and he dumped that girl for you."  
  
"He didn't dump her for me, he just wasn't happy with her," Buffy argued.  
  
"I know my brother and he's been bitten by the love bug."  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked hope shinning in her eyes.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"What should I do about it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ask him out."  
  
"No, I couldn't do that."  
  
"Why not, its not the dark ages you know women can ask men out."  
  
"I know that, I meant that I couldn't do it because I would freeze."  
  
"Buffy you've talked to him lot's of times, he's the same person. Just talk to him like you normally would."  
  
"Okay, but if this goes wrong I'm blaming you."  
  
"Fine, but it won't."  
  
Cordelia smiled to herself and thought 'mission accomplished', after finishing their food they did more shopping then placed their purchases in Cordelia's car.  
  
They'd decided to go to the movie's which, turned out to be a bad idea as Andrew appeared out of no where.  
  
Cordelia picked up on Buffy's tension and wondered what the problem was; she looked around and spotted a guy stood at the food vendor staring in their direction.  
  
"Who's that guy?" Cordelia asked after nudging Buffy in the ribs.  
  
"That's Andrew, the cheating ex," Buffy explained.  
  
"Really?" Cordelia asked with her eyebrows raised.  
  
She walked over to him and ignored Buffy's protests. Buffy had told Cordelia everything especially about his resent dabble in stalking.  
  
"Hi," Cordelia said when she reached him.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
"So, I saw you over here and I just had to come over here and talk to you," she told him with a dazzling smile.  
  
"Really?" Andrew asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh, yeah," her smiled slipped from her face. "I want you to stop stalking my friend, is that understood."  
  
"What?" he asked shocked by her sudden change of attitude.  
  
"I said stop stalking Buffy," she repeated she voice raised slightly.  
  
"I'm not," he protested.  
  
"No? So what do you call following someone where ever they go?"  
  
"I'm not, I swear. I came to see a movie."  
  
"Whatever! Just stop Okay."  
  
Cordelia flipped her hair and marched over to where Buffy was stood.  
  
"Let's see the film," Cordelia said and linked her arm with Buffy's.  
  
Part fourteen  
  
Angel sat at his desk at work looking at the computer screen but not seeing it, all he could think about is the blond girl who could whip his butt in a fight.  
  
Her face haunted him, especially at night after spending time with her. He couldn't sleep because all he could think about was her. His brain was whirling with thoughts of her and he wished he could switch off his brain. He knew he couldn't have her.  
  
He was so deep in though he didn't hear the knock at the door, or see some one enter after not getting a reply.  
  
"Boss," the person asked in an Irish accent.  
  
Angel jumped and almost fell out of his chair as the sudden sound of his friend's voice. He looked to the door and saw Doyle.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ready for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry but you can go, if you like."  
  
"Spill," Doyle demanded and sat in the chair facing Angels.  
  
Doyle was both Angel's employee and friend, Doyle is a half demon and he receives visions, which helps the business. Angel Investigations served as both supernatural and natural investigation company.  
  
Angel had started the business at eighteen after meeting Doyle at college. Angel found out about the half demon when he sneezed, which thankfully didn't happen often. After talking about it the two became even closer as they had so much in common.  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She's called Buffy, and she makes my head spin, and my heart race."  
  
"Wow, I've never seen you like this man, she must be a special lass."  
  
"She is, she's kind, understanding, honest, beautiful, the slayer, funny. Exciting, and there are many more words I could use to describe her."  
  
"Oh.the slayer?" Doyle asked seeming only just processing the information.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, you finally meet someone and she's as nutty about vampires as you are. You're a perfect match."  
  
"She's not interested in me, plus she just split from her boyfriend of two years."  
  
"That's bad, about the boyfriend. And about her not being interested I doubt that, every girl I've ever known seems interested in you. Which is why I'm glad Cordy is your sister."  
  
"Doyle, can we just leave it?" Angel asked suddenly very tired.  
  
"Okay man, are you sure about lunch?"  
  
Angel shook his head, "Yeah, I couldn't eat."  
  
"Okay," Doyle said then left the room leaving Angel to do the think he does best, brood.  
  
Part Fifteen Angel glanced at the preoccupied slayer at his side and wondered what was on her mind. He didn't have to wonder long as she turned to him suddenly and told him to stop.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" Buffy asked in a rush. "You can say no, in fact you don't even have to answer forget I said any thing, come on let's go slay something," With that she began to walk off but stopped when Angel called her back.  
  
"What?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"Do I have to forget it?" he asked.  
  
"Not if you say yes," she replied.  
  
"Yes?" he told her with a smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Angel nodded and she jumped into his arms hugging him.  
  
"I didn't think you'd want to," Buffy told him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You've never showed you were interested in me."  
  
"Neither have you."  
  
"Well yeah. Okay were both good at hiding things."  
  
"So where are you taking me on our date?" Angel asked.  
  
"I was thinking the bronze. What do you reckon?"  
  
"I think that would be great."  
  
"If we go tomorrow none of my friends will be there so we won't be distracted."  
  
"Tomorrow it is then," Angle agreed.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath before explaining to him about her friends not knowing about him, she hoped he didn't think she was ashamed by him.  
  
"I have to tell you though, I've not told my friends about you. Ever since I met them they've known everything about me I've never had the feeling that something was mine and mine alone, and I want the you part of my life to be mine. At least for now," Buffy waited to she his reaction.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Thank you," Buffy told him.  
  
She took his hand hesitantly but he squeezed it in reassurance and they then went about their nightly patrols.  
  
Part Sixteen  
  
Willow tried to concentrate, but couldn't seem to keep focused on what the brown hair girl was saying. The meeting was boring as usual but more so, she went to the Wiccan meeting's hoping to do magic or talk about spells but they didn't seem interested.  
  
She looked at her watch and saw there was still an hour to go, she desperately needed to get out of there before she lost it and turned them all in to mice. Willow tried to slip out but was noticed by said girl with brown hair who made a show of confronting her and saying if she wasn't as committed as the others then she may as well not go to another meeting. Willow didn't bother answering but looked at her and left. She heard some of the other girls making comments but ignored them.  
  
Walking around campus her mind began to wander on to topics she wished she could forget, like Oz. At the end of their senior year Oz had left due to his wolf side after he had killed a fellow wolf called veruca. Oz had other reasons for leaving though, the main one was he couldn't trust Willow. He'd tried but he had found himself second-guessing her all the time and that wasn't the type of relationship he had wanted to have. Willow knew the truth but couldn't handle it.  
  
Willow had dated a few people but there had been no one she had been able to see herself with, no one until Liam. He had made her forget all about Oz and the pain; he made her feel alive by just being with her. She had felt herself falling for him more and more each day and when he broke up with her she was heart broken, she hadn't seen it coming.  
  
Being his friend was enough for her at the moment, she would bide her time until the right moment then make her move. Willow had known him for a while before dating him so knew he never really got serious with woman, but with her he'd stayed longer and Willow had taken that as a sign he liked her.  
  
She placed the key in the door to her room and stepped in closing the door behind her. Pulling off her shoes with one hand she pulled the blanket down with the other.  
  
Willow climbed into bed and placed her head on the pillow but her mind wouldn't compile with her wishes for rest and kept replaying the thoughts that had been running around her mind all night through.  
  
Part Seventeen  
  
Buffy knocked on the door to Angels house hoping he wouldn't say 'sorry Buff, it was a mistake you can go home now'. She'd been thinking of all the ways he could knock her back all the way to his house.  
  
The door swung open and Cordelia stood there a smile spreading from one ear to the other.  
  
"Hi," Cordelia greeted.  
  
"Hi, is he ready?" Buffy asked nervously.  
  
"He'll be down in a sec."  
  
Buffy stepped into the house and found it to be a mixture of the two personalities. Something's were modern like the T.V and decorating yet other things were old like the antique weaponry that dawned the walls.  
  
Angel walked down the stairs and his eyes roamed her body, her black skirt and low neckline top made her look even more beautiful then normal.  
  
"You look beautiful," he complimented.  
  
Buffy blushed at his words and intense gaze, "Thank you. You don't look to bad your self."  
  
Angel smiled at her and took her arm then placed a gently kiss on her forehead, which she savoured.  
  
Cordelia closed the door behind them, "Totally head over heals," she said out loud.  
  
They walked to the club instead of driving, as it was a lovely night, the stars seemed so clear in the sky. They made small talk every now and then but seemed to just enjoy each other's company.  
  
Angel paid the cover at the door of the Bronze and told Buffy to take a seat at a table while he went for drinks.  
  
Most of the night they spent wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the feel of body-to-body contact.  
  
Buffy felt so right in his strong embrace and in that moment she knew he was the one, he would take her heart and she would give it willingly. He was the man she was made to love and she was sure of it.  
  
Angel's feelings ran on the same track as Buffy's, they both seemed peaceful to any on lookers.  
  
When it was time to leave Angel walked her to the dorm building. They stood talking for a while before Buffy bluntly asked, "So when are you going to kiss me?" and felt every embarrassed afterward.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" Angel told her before his lips descended on hers.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers lightly at first, but soon they were kissing frantically. They pulled away each gasping for breath and rested their foreheads together.  
  
"How was your evening?" Angel whispered.  
  
"Perfect," she answered honestly.  
  
"Mine to," he replied.  
  
He kissed her once more before leaving her and wishing he could take hold of her and never let go.  
  
Part Eighteen  
  
Buffy felt like she was floating on air after her date with Angel. He made her feel so special.  
  
After getting in her dorm she found Willow awake and had to make up an excuse to why she was dressed up, she said she'd felt like going out. Willow had tried to enquire what happened but Buffy waved off her questions.  
  
So now on this new day Buffy felt better than she had ever felt, all her life finally seemed to be going well.  
  
Cordelia had tracked her down and had interrogated her on what had happened. Buffy could see she and Angel's sister becoming very good friends. Cordelia had told Buffy how Angel had walked around in such a happy daze this morning it had been weird. He hadn't brooded once.  
  
Buffy met Angel in the graveyard that night but they did very little of what they had gone there to do. The same went for the next night and the one after that.  
  
Buffy fitted into Angel's life met his friends and she really liked them. Doyle made her laugh and she thought it was sweet how Cordelia was so different around him. She seemed to let her guard down around him; they were so sweet together. Doyle called her princess which, she insisted she hated but secretly found the name cute.  
  
They had double dated a couple of times and had the best time.  
  
Buffy had offered to help with Angels business saying she had sources of her own on the demon front, Angel wouldn't let her work for free though so she ended up with a job which gave her great cover for all the times she had to leave.  
  
Andrew had backed off since Cordelia had confronted him she'd seem him every now and then but not at stalking level.  
  
The four of them, Angel, Cordelia Doyle and herself had been patrolling together and they made a good team. Somehow Doyle's visions had been passed on to Cordelia, Angel asked out loud how Cordelia had gone bright red and said she didn't know. Buffy got her alone and Cordelia had confessed that she and Doyle had made love the night before.  
  
So now Cordelia had the mind numbing visions, at first she hated it and cursed Doyle for it. But then she saw all the good she could do, especially when a family was threatened by vampires she felt good that she could help. She and Doyle soon worked things out after that.  
  
Buffy had confided in Xander about her relationship with Angel and he seemed upset that she hadn't told him before but happy that she'd found someone.  
  
Xander had met Angel later that day and had liked him immediately; he was good for Buffy that much he knew. Buffy had been so happy and Xander had wondered why but now he knew. Anya had been her usual self-saying Angel was good enough to eat, Buffy explained to Angel about how Anya used to be a demon and he nodded.  
  
Part nineteen  
  
Willow had just spent an hour with Andrew going over the next part of the plan which was too get Buffy to the place they had their first date. Willow was to say she would meet her and Andrew would turn up in her place. Willow patted herself on the back at her ingenuity. Willow was sure Buffy would forgive him, 'how could she not?' Willow asked herself. Andrew was everything a great guy could be. He excelled at school and college, had the All-American look about him and treated Buffy like a goddess.  
  
Now all she had to do was to get Liam back, and to do that she needed to go and see him. She dialled his cell and he told her he was at work and gave her the address.  
  
She parked the car on the street across the road and went to the building. At the side of the door was a plaque saying 'Chase Corporation'.  
  
She went to the information desk and asked where Liam was, the receptionist pointed her to his office. Willow pushed the button to get the lift and stepped in with two other people.  
  
"Have you seen her?" the male asked.  
  
"Who?" The female asked.  
  
"Mr Chases Girlfriend."  
  
Willow's ears picked up at the sound of her ex's name.  
  
"No, but she's supposed to be really pretty."  
  
"I bet, have you seen him since he started going out with her? He's not brooded once and he smiles all the time."  
  
"It is very strange, I hope he keeps hold of her."  
  
"Yeah, we've had two bonuses in the time they've been together."  
  
Willow felt like dying, Liam had a girlfriend and he was happier than he'd ever been. She got out on the next floor and climbed down the stairs and went to her dorm. She wasn't in the mood to go out so she wrote Buffy a note.  
  
My Darling,  
  
Meet me at Franco's at eight.  
  
I love you. ~ A  
  
She placed the note on Buffy's bed then left the dorm; she needed to be alone.  
  
Part Twenty  
  
Buffy found the note on the pillow of her bed and smiled, he'd never done that before. She thought it was so sweet of Angel.  
  
She picked up the receiver and dialled his number at the AI offices. There was no answer so she left a message on the machine.  
  
"Hi Angel it's me, I'll meet you at Franco's at eight, and you are so sweet. I love you. See you later."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and got out her clothes for the evening, she couldn't help thinking of Angel.  
  
And he was thinking of her. He'd had business at another office and had returned to AI to a message from Buffy. He didn't remember setting a date that night. He shrugged thinking it was probably a spur of the moment decision on her end.  
  
He rang Cordelia and told her not to bother with dinner, that he was going out with Buffy. Cordelia said it was okay and that she and Doyle were going to have a night in.  
  
Angel rang the restaurant to make reservations you could guarantee Buffy wouldn't have.  
  
He finished the day at AI settling some cases before he left to get ready for the night with his girlfriend.  
  
He took out his suit and inspected it for lint and found none, so he went to wash up before returning to get dressed.  
  
He left at half seven to reach the restaurant in time. He got there early and took his seat adjacent to the wall as he'd asked for.  
  
Buffy arrived not long after him and asking the waiter where Mr Chase was sat. The waiter directed her to the table but before she could get there someone grabbing her wrist stopped her. She was about to brake it when she realised who it was.  
  
The guy stood up, "Hi Buffy, I'm so glad you decided to come I know we can work this out."  
  
"Andrew I don't know what you're talking about I'm here to meet my boyfriend."  
  
"Didn't you get my note? Wait you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes I do, and you left the note?"  
  
"Yeah, how long have you been seeing him?" Andrew asked.  
  
"A while now but that is none of your business, so bye Andrew."  
  
Buffy attempted to walk away but he grabbed her arm and stopped her, she looked down at his hand then her eye travelled to his face and he let go.  
  
"But Buffy we were together for Two years. I'm sorry about Jane it was a mistake it will never happen again."  
  
"Andrew I really don't give a damn just leave me alone," she demanded.  
  
"No, not until you see sense," he pleaded.  
  
"It there a problem here?" Angel asked stepping up behind Buffy.  
  
He had seen the boy grab her and not let her go so he decided to investigate.  
  
"No, me and my girlfriend are just having a discussion."  
  
"I am not your girlfriend Andrew, so stop stalking me. Don't leave me note's and stop calling me."  
  
"I suggest you do what the lady says," Angel told him.  
  
"Why?" Andrew asked in a cocky tone.  
  
Angels fist flew up and connected with his face sending Andrew flying backwards and falling over his chair.  
  
The waiter came running and asked Angel if he was okay and said he would get rid of Andrew immediately. Andrew was complaining saying how he was the one who had been punched not the other way around. The waiter explained how the 'other man' was more important.  
  
Andrew was thrown out of the restaurant and he stumbled to his feet. And walked home with his shoulders slumped.  
  
Inside the restaurant Buffy and Angel talked about what happened and Angel suggested she take out a restraining order against him. Buffy agreed then changed the subject to a lighter conversation.  
  
Part twenty-one  
  
Andrew knocked hard on Willows door then gave up pushing it open Willow was half way to the door.  
  
"Why did you make me do that when you knew she had a boyfriend?" Andrew shouted.  
  
"She has a what?" Willow asked confused.  
  
"She has a boyfriend!" Andrew repeated.  
  
"No she hasn't," Willow said.  
  
"Well she did tonight. Where do you think I got this from?" he asked pointing to his face.  
  
"Buffy did that, oh god I'm so sorry Andrew."  
  
"No she didn't her boyfriend did. Your trying to tell me you didn't know about him."  
  
"She would have told me," Willow said.  
  
"Well she obviously didn't."  
  
"Buffy's still upset with you she probably got someone to pose as her boyfriend to hurt you."  
  
"She really doesn't have a boyfriend?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I'm her best friend I think I would know if she had a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry I shouted," he apologised.  
  
"No problem," Willow said and hugged him.  
  
They pulled apart slowly and they kissed, which took them both by surprise. The kiss grew and they both started moving backwards until Willows legs hit the bed and she fell with him landing on top of her. His hands roamed her body and she pulled off his shirt. He did the same to her while her hands reached for his belt.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the door opened and Buffy was shocked to see two naked bodies moving in Willow bed. They stopped when they heard her gasp and Buffy was shocked to see who it was. She was frozen to the door all she could do was stare. Willow pulled the covers up around her body and said "Buffy."  
  
That seemed to unglue Buffy's feet and she ran from the dorm and all the way to Angel's.  
  
She banged on the door and Cordelia answered it, and pulled her friend in.  
  
"What's happened?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I just found my best friend in bed with my Ex," Buffy told her.  
  
"What, on my god."  
  
"I know. How could she? After she knew what he'd done to me?"  
  
"She's a stupid cow and isn't worth your time. You can stay here, we have a guest room."  
  
"Thank you Cordy."  
  
Angel walked down the stairs and saw Buffy who looked slightly unravelled.  
  
"What's the matter?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy walked over to him and hugged him leaning her head on his chest.  
  
"My best friend has slept with Andrew."  
  
"Oh, Buffy," he said squeezing her for comfort. "You should stay here."  
  
"Already agreed," Cordelia said and smiled.  
  
"Come on I'll take you up," Angel told her.  
  
"I'm going to bed, see you two in the morning." Cordelia told them  
  
"Okay," Angel said.  
  
Angel placed his hand on the small of Buffy's back and led her up to his room where the extra blankets were kept.  
  
Buffy sat on his bed as he opened the wardrobe and reached in to get the blankets.  
  
"How could she? She knew how he had hurt me. I bet that's how he knew where I was all the time she was helping him!" she said with her eyes flaming with anger.  
  
Angel placed the blankets on the table and sat next to her.  
  
"I don't know her but she doesn't seem like a very good friend."  
  
"She used to be the best friend I ever had. But after her boyfriend left in out senior year she changed, and not for the better."  
  
"Maybe his leaving hurt her more than she let on."  
  
"I know how much she was hurting, and I helped and so did Xander. But that's still no excuse for what she's been doing."  
  
Angel placed his arm around her and she scooted into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his on her head.  
  
"When is he going to stop hurting me?" Buffy asked in a low voice.  
  
Angel lifted his head and used one hand to lift her face to look at him.  
  
"He can only hurt you if your let him Buffy," he told her.  
  
"I know, but this time is was both of them."  
  
Angel kissed her trying to keep her mind off the situation, and Buffy responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned onto him pushing him on to the bed.  
  
Her hands moved down his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. His large hand reached up and stopped her in mid action.  
  
She questioned him with her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Shush," she said and placed a finger over his lips. "Just kiss me."  
  
Angel complied with her wishes and lifted his head. Buffy carried on unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Part Twenty-two  
  
Willow walked into the magic shop her eyes down cast and looking very guilty.  
  
"Hey Will's," Xander called to his best friend.  
  
Willow looked up and saw Xander leaning over the counter talking to Anya. He looked happy and not like he knew what had happened the night before.  
  
"Hi Xander, have you seen Buffy?"  
  
"No why?" he asked.  
  
"She didn't come home last night, and she didn't stay at her house I thought maybe she crashed at yours."  
  
"No, I've not seen her. Why didn't she go home?"  
  
"We had a fight," Willow lied. "And she stayed away. I wonder where she could be."  
  
"What did you fight about?" Xander asked suspicious.  
  
"Nothing much just a silly little fight about nothing." Willow said a little too happily.  
  
"Willow you're lying, did she find out about you trying to get her and Andrew back together?"  
  
He pushed off from the counter and walked over to where Willow was stood.  
  
"No, something much, much worse I did."  
  
"What did you do Willow?"  
  
Willow took his hand and led him out of the shop and sat on the curb at an angle so she could face where Xander had sat down next to her.  
  
"Yesterday I visited my ex-boyfriends work and I found out he had a new girlfriend and he was happier than he had ever been. So I was upset and went to the dorm. I decided if I couldn't be happy then, at least Buffy should be so I left her a note from Andrew telling her to meet him at Franco's restaurant. Later on Andrew came shouting that Buffy had a new boyfriend and that he had punched him. Anyway one thing led to another and I slept with Andrew."  
  
"WHAT?" Xander shouted and stood up.  
  
"Willow what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen. And Buffy walked in on us and ran off."  
  
"Willow, how could you do this?" Xander asked more softly and sat back down.  
  
"I don't know," her eyes filled with tears. "I lost Oz and then I meet Liam and I'm finally happy again, I thought he was the one. When he broke up with me," she stopped and swallowed the tears. "When he broke up with me I was devastated but thought all he would need is time, but then I find out he has a new girlfriend I was so miserable I guess Andrew provided the comfort I needed."  
  
"Oh Willow," Xander wrapped his arms around Willow and pulled her close while she cried.  
  
"You have to stop match making with Buffy and Andrew, they weren't good together and that wasn't the first time he'd cheated on her. She is so in love with her new boyfriend it leaves me in awe. He treats her well and would never cheat on her."  
  
"You new she had a new boyfriend and she didn't tell me," Willow asked.  
  
"Come on Will would you really have let it drop and let Buffy be happy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess."  
  
"He's really great for her. You should see them together Will it's magical how much in love they are."  
  
"That's what I thought about her and Andrew."  
  
"Well you were wrong. It was never love for either of them. Well maybe Andrew thought he loved her but I don't think he ever did," he saw Willow was about to protest. "Don't argue with me Willow I won't agree with you."  
  
Willow closed her mouth and then opened it again.  
  
"Do you think that's where she stayed last night?" Willow asked.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Can I have the address to go and apologise to her?"  
  
Xander was hesitant then saw how Willow looked then nodded his head; "I'll just go get the address off Anya."  
  
"Even Anya knows?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh," Willow looked down.  
  
Xander disappeared into the shop then came out seconds later with a piece of paper then handed it to her.  
  
"I hope I'm doing the right thing," he said to her.  
  
"You are, Thanks Xand," Willow reached up and hugged him.  
  
She wiped her tears away and began walking in the direction of Angel's house.  
  
"Willow don't make me regret it," Xander called after her.  
  
She turned back and smiled then carried on the way she was going.  
  
Part twenty-three  
  
Cordelia walked into the kitchen and started running the cold water, she poured some cordial into a glass she had got from the kitchen then placed it under the cold water tape.  
  
Angel slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and placed it on the counter startling Cordelia who almost dropped the glass.  
  
"Angel, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Cordelia asked holding at her chest.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it."  
  
Cordelia looked at his grinning face.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"You're grinning like the Cheshire cat and you've never done then. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
"Okay, I know I'm not going to get it out of you I'm gonna get Buffy to do it," Cordelia stated and left the kitchen and made her way to the room Buffy would be in.  
  
She barged through the door but found the room empty and that the bed hadn't even been made. She put two and two together and went to her brother's room only to find Buffy lay on the bed under the cover.  
  
"Oh my god," she declared which caused Buffy to look up.  
  
"Hi Cordy," Buffy greeted sleepily.  
  
"No wonder he's smiling so much," Cordelia whispered.  
  
She walked into the room and sat next to Buffy.  
  
"So, you and Liam."  
  
"Yep," she said with a grin that matched Angels.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Cordelia gushed and reached over and hugged Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled, "so how do you feel about me moving in?"  
  
"Really? That would be great. And I already knew he asked me a few day's ago if I would mind."  
  
"I'm so glad you don't mind. Angel asked me this morning. It won't be yet though were gonna wait till when this semester is over."  
  
"It'll be great. Like having the sister I never had."  
  
Cordelia heard Angel coming back into the door and looked at him carrying a tray, she got off the bed and left the room saying, "I'll be leaving now. I'm meeting Doyle."  
  
She walked down the stairs and grabbed her jacket before leaving.  
  
She didn't see a red headed girl watch her leave then walk up to the house.  
  
Willow went to the front door figuring if that girl who Buffy was friends with had left there then that must be the right house.  
  
She looked over the large house that seemed twice as big as her own, "He must be rich," she thought out loud.  
  
She knocked on the door once, twice then three times. No one answered the door so she looked in the window. She heard laughing then Liam flew past the window and stopped in front of the sofa. She smiled at the sight of him but the smiled faded when she saw a blond girl come down the stairs and stop behind the sofa. The blonde smoothed her hair out and placed it behind her ears. Willow gasped when she realised what was going on.  
  
Buffy was talking but she couldn't make out what she was saying but then Angel held up a key and Buffy jumped over the sofa and into Angel making them crash to the floor where she took the key and they kissed.  
  
Willow's eyes began to tear and then slowly began to fall.  
  
She ran from the house and straight to her dorm where she flung herself on the bed and cried.  
  
Part Twenty-four  
  
"Ugh my back," Angel moaned as he stood up.  
  
"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to knock us to the floor," Buffy apologised with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Angel grinned and pushed her so she fell on to the couch, "Pay back," he told her and shrugged.  
  
"That's so, okay with me," she told him and felt his lips descend on hers.  
  
They stopped kissing and Buffy Rolled them over so she was on top and stood up, Angel looked at her, "where you going?"  
  
"To the dorms, I have to talk to my room mate," Buffy told him with a sad smile on her face.  
  
Buffy left the hose and went to the dorm, she found Willow in a heap on her bed crying. Buffy felt a twinge of sadness at seeing her best friend in so much pain but just seeing the image of her and Andrew in bed together made her forget all her sympathy.  
  
"Willow," Buffy called.  
  
Willow sat up and turned around to look at her best friend, someone she hated now because she had the one thing she wanted, Liam.  
  
"Buffy," Willow replied.  
  
"I came to tell you that I'm moving out not right now, at the end of this semester."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"No, you don't have the right to speak to me. I'd move out right away but I can't," Buffy paused. " I can't believe I called you my best friend. You are a insensitive bitch, who wouldn't know love if it bit you on the ass."  
  
Willow couldn't take it anymore so who Buffy turned away to calm her anger will grabbed her cell phone and rang the dorm number.  
  
"Liam," Willow said to the dial tone.  
  
Buffy turned around, to see what was happening.  
  
"That's so sweet, I wanted to hear your voice too. Sure I can meet you at your place in half an hour. I love you too."  
  
Buffy watched as Willow grabbed her coat and left with out a word.  
  
Buffy didn't have the chance to speak to Willow for the next three weeks.  
  
Willow was being clever about how she handled things. Whenever she knew Buffy wouldn't be with "Angel" she would make sure she was speaking to her new friend Tara about it one the phone.  
  
But this week she was putting the icing on the cake.  
  
"Oh I had the best time last night," Willow cooed down the phone.  
  
Buffy sat on her own bed trying as had as she could to finish her psychology assignment before her lecture.  
  
"He took me out then when we went back to him place we had wine and then we made love on a bed of rose petals." Willow spoke but paused when the person on the other end spoke.  
  
"He was the best I've ever had he was so gentle, I think he's going to propose. Well after he dumps his girl friend. He says she really clingy and can be so secretive, he thinks she's having an affair she always lies to him about her whereabouts."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe her how could she split a relation ship up after what happened with her an Oz.  
  
Willow finished her phone call and accidentally dropped a photo of her and Liam on the floor from when they went out and left the room.  
  
Buffy went over and picked it up and gasped when she saw the photo on the floor and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Part Twenty- five.  
  
Buffy stormed into the magic shop her eyes red from crying.  
  
"Xander did you tell Willow about me and Angel?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Xander squirmed under her hateful gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'd had this huge argument and she wanted to apologise."  
  
"Do you know what she's tried to do but failed miserably?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"No," Xander answered.  
  
"She tried to make me think that Angel has been cheating on me with her."  
  
"What? How"  
  
"She was making me listen to her phone calls. And the would go on about how Liam had taken her out, she must have thought because I was patrolling or doing demon stuff that he wouldn't be with me. Then she planted a photo of them together."  
  
"I can't believe her," Xander said shaking his head.  
  
"Well believe it," Buffy shouted.  
  
Willow walked in with a smile on her face, "Hello," she called and after seeing Buffy's red eyes.  
  
"How could you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Do what," Willow asked innocently.  
  
"Angel is none of your business how could you do that to me?"  
  
"Angel?" Willow asked.  
  
"The guy standing behind you"  
  
Willow turned to find Angel behind her looking at her with disgust. The smile fell from her lips.  
  
"There's one thing you didn't know Willow, Angel patrols with me."  
  
"I never want to see you again, never," Willow flinched from the hatred in the girl's voice.  
  
Buffy stormed past her and stopped when she was being her.  
  
"I though you were the once person in the world I could trust," Buffy said in a small voice.  
  
"And there's something you should know. Your little scam brought us closer together. We're getting married. And you aren't invited."  
  
Part twenty-six.  
  
Buffy and Angel did married a year later and Willow did go but she hind in the background. Xander saw her and the way he looked at her frightened her. They had grown up together and he looked at her like a stranger.  
  
Willow had found some one to love in the end, Tara. A witch like herself and someone who could finally make the pain stop.  
  
The end. 


End file.
